Resident Evil Supernatural X-Men Part 02
by ForensicsGirl88
Summary: Violet & Michael have been married for a few years and had a daughter and everything was perfect. Violet got her old friend back who she looked up to as a Father, until one day, danger arrived, and was at risk of losing everything she ever had.


Violet Winchester had been married to Michael for three years now, and she was twenty – one years old. Their daughter Jessica was two years old, and more advanced than any child her age. Michael had been gone for weeks on end since he was a Bounty Hunter and it was the life she got used to, and didn't want to have it any other way whatsoever. One day, while she was studying the material to teach in fall at Xavier's in the living room and Jessica was taking a nap upstairs, there was a knock on the front door. She looked up and slowly got off the couch as she walked to the door and opened it. Standing before her was an old friend of hers but in disguise wearing a UPS uniform.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Yes, you can. I have a package here and I need you to sign for it," the man answered.

"A package? Who can it possibly be from? My parents and siblings are dead," she asked.

"From an old friend," the man replied.

"A lot of my old friends are dead," she said.

Violet took the clipboard from him to sign when she heard him say something to her.

"I'm really sorry to hear that V," the man said.

The minute that Violet heard it she stopped signing, as the pen and clipboard fell on the ground. She slowly looked up at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Carlos?" she questioned.

"Yes, it's me," he answered.

Violet quickly pulled him inside and closed the door, as she looked at him smiling more, she gave him a hug. Carlos embraced her as he had a smile on his face as well.

"I thought you were dead. I mean, I heard you yell followed my gunshots," she mentioned.

At this point, Violet had tears in her eyes because she was happy to see him. She slightly pulled away as she looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"I managed to escape with the help of two people your age. They came and rescued me, when I yelled though, that was them pulling the trigger on Steven and Jason," he explained.

"Does Wesker know you're alive?" she asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Yes he does, but he hasn't been able to find me for the past couple of years," he replied.

"What if he does?" she asked.

"I won't let that happen," he said.

"Well, go ahead and make yourself at home. Could I get you any Coffee or anything?" she asked.

Carlos let go of her as he kept his sight on her.

"Coffee would be great, just black too," he replied.

"Right away Carlos," she said.

Violet went into the kitchen to get him some Coffee as Carlos walked around the living room to look at the photos. He saw pictures of Violet and Michael, or them with Jessica, or her pregnant with Jessica, and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a photo of him and her together. She walked back into the living room shortly after, and looked at him staring at the photo.

"Carlos?" she asked.

Carlos turned his attention to her.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"I have your Coffee," she replied.

Violet walked over to him and handed him a cup of Coffee.

"How old is Jessica now?" he asked.

"Carlos, she's two, I was pregnant with her when we went to Raccoon City, in fact, I was eighteen weeks pregnant when we ran into Wesker and got kidnapped. Do you not remember?" she asked.

Carlos shook his head.

"It's hard to recall things like that. When the two people came and rescued me, they knocked me out to the point where I had amnesia for awhile. I lived with them almost the whole time before I came looking for everyone, and it was hard to recall things when it was so unfamiliar," he replied.

"Okay, if that's the case, how long have Michael and I been married?" she asked.

Carlos had to think for a minute until he had an answer.

"Three years?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yeah, so then I guess most of your memory came back, huh?" she asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, there are some things I'm having a hard time remembering, but I'm sure I will in time," he replied.

"Well, you have all the time in the world," she smiled.

Carlos smiled back at her.

"I know," he said.

Carlos then pointed to the photo.

"You still have this photo?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"The others got rid of the photos with me and them together. They still never forgave me for the fact that I was kidnapped and couldn't escape out of it like I usually do. After I visited them, they told me straight up that they hate me and don't want anything to do with me," he replied.

"That's messed up," she said.

Carlos nodded in agreement.

"I know it is, but I really don't care anymore," he said.

"Well, if this counts for anything, I could never hate you, besides my husband, you're my best friend. If anything, I see you as a father more," she stated.

Carlos looked at her.

"Really?" he questioned.

Violet nodded.

"I love you so much Carlos, and you know that. Why did you think I begged you not to go down so easily?" she asked.

"You know I didn't want to leave you. You and Michael were the only ones that truly cared about me. When we got kidnapped, the others never bothered looking for me, I had to find them," he replied.

"I know," she said.

Carlos then looked around and then back at her.

"Where's Michael?" he asked.

"He's out of town," she replied.

"Work?" he questioned.

Violet nodded.

"You know him and his Bounty hunting … he's out of town for six weeks. He's been gone for two so far, so another month until he's home," she replied.

Just then, there was crying coming from upstairs as Carlos looked at her.

"Jessica?" he questioned.

Violet nodded.

"You want to meet her?" she asked.

Carlos smiled.

"I would love to," he replied.

Violet smiled.

"Alright, well hang tight, let me go get her," she said.

"Will do kiddo," he smiled.

Violet continued to smile as she then went upstairs into Jessica's room. The minute Jessica saw her, she then stopped crying.

"MOMMY!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Hey Jess, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes mommy," Jessica replied.

Jessica held her hands out as Violet picked her up.

"We need to start thinking about getting you a big girl bed. When your father comes home, we'll discuss it," she mentioned.

Jessica continued to smile.

"I love you mommy," Jessica smiled.

"I love you too Jess," she said.

Violet then walked out of the room with Jessica in her arms and went downstairs. Within seconds, she walked into the living room and Carlos smiled.

"Well this must be Jessica," he said.

Carlos walked up to her.

"GRANDPA!" Jessica exclaimed.

The minute Carlos heard her; he looked at Violet with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry Carlos," she apologized.

"Does she think I'm your father?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yeah, she does," she replied.

Jessica then stretched her arms out for Carlos.

"May I?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead," she replied.

Carlos smiled as he took Jessica from her.

"Hey Jessica," he said.

Carlos then kissed her cheek.

"Hi Grandpa Carlos," said Jessica.

Jessica then gave him a hug as she then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like she's already attached to you," she mentioned.

"That might be bad because what if I have to leave?" he wondered.

"Don't leave Grandpa, please?" Jessica begged.

Carlos sighed.

"I'll try and stay around for as long as I can," he said.

Violet then looked at Jessica and then Carlos.

"So how long you staying in town?" she asked.

"Actually Violet, I'm going to try and stay around permanently," he replied.

"Have a place to live yet?" she asked.

Carlos shook his head.

"No, not yet anyway," he replied.

"We have an extra room, why don't you stay here?" she offered.

Carlos sighed.

"That's generous of you V, but I can't ask that from you," he refused.

"It would be no problem da … I mean Carlos," she said.

Carlos was a little shocked by what she called him but didn't press the issue.

"Do you really want me to stay?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, very much so," she replied.

Jessica looked at Carlos.

"Please Grandpa, stay," Jessica begged.

Carlos softly sighed.

"Alright, fine, I'll stay," he said.

"YAY!" Jessica exclaimed once more.

Carlos smiled.

"Only until I find my own place," he added.

"Okay, well, that works … your room will be right next to Jessica's on the right," she said.

"Okay, thanks, do you think Michael will be alright with this?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Knowing him … of course … you two are after all friends," she replied.

"That's true," he said.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door as Violet had a puzzled look on her face.

"I have no idea who that can be," she said.

"Do you want me to answer the door for you?" he asked.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

Carlos shook his head.

"No, not at all," he replied.

There was a second knock as Carlos handed Jessica to Violet. Once his hands were free, he answered the door. Standing before him were the Professors of Xavier's School, as well as Xavier himself.

"Hello, you're not Michael," said Charles.

Carlos shook his head.

"Um, no, I'm not, I'm Carlos. Are you looking for Violet?" he asked.

All of the Professors nodded.

"Yes, we are, so is she home?" Charles asked.

Violet then walked up to the door.

"Yeah, I am, please come in," she replied.

The door was opened all the way as Carlos stepped out of the way as the Professors walked in.

"Please make yourself at home, could I get any of you Coffee, Water, or anything?" she offered.

They all sat down on the couch and chairs.

"We'll all go with Coffee," Charles replied.

"I'll get it," he offered.

Violet smiled.

"Thanks Carlos," she thanked.

"You're welcome V," he smiled.

Carlos then walked into the kitchen as Violet turned her attention to the Professors.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked.

Charles sighed.

"Violet, I know I gave you a stable job after Starbucks laid you off, but I'm doing the same to you," Charles replied.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" she yelled.

"Violet, it's not safe for you to teach at the School. You do know that the brotherhood struck again and killed Alex Summers, right?" Charles questioned.

"WHAT?!" she yelled once again.

Scott nodded as he had tears running down his face.

"Yeah, they killed my little brother," said Scott.

"So why isn't it safe for me?" she questioned.

"Violet, John Allerdyce Jr. came back looking for you again," Charles replied.

"Wait … Scott, are you doing okay?" she asked.

Scott shook his head.

"No," Scott replied.

"Violet, this issue concerns you," Charles interrupted.

Violet glared at Charles.

"I'M SO FUCKIN SORRY THAT I CARE ABOUT SCOTT! HE JUST LOST HIS LITTLE BROTHER, AND I KNOW HOW THAT IS!" she yelled.

Jessica started crying when Carlos heard it as he came out with the Coffees on a tray putting it out on the Coffee Table. He then took Jessica from her, and left the room again.

"Violet, you need to calm down," said Charles.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?" she snapped.

Just then, Violet's hair and eyes started turning black.

"Oh great," Logan groaned.

Things started levitating as well as the Coffee mugs. Scott then got up and stood in front of her.

"Violet, please," Scott begged.

Violet still wasn't calming down as the levitated items began disintegrating.

"Violet, don't do this, stay with me," Scott begged once again.

Charles and the other Professors stayed out of it. Carlos then walked back into the living room with Jessica.

"Mommy?" Jessica questioned.

Violet didn't hear her as Jessica spoke louder.

"MOMMY, I LOVE YOU!" Jessica yelled.

Violet heard her as her hair and eyes began going back to their normal color. Once they were, she turned around and looked at Jessica.

"I love you too sweetie, it's that mommy's having an important conversation. Go back into the kitchen with Carlos, okay?" she said.

Jessica slightly nodded as Carlos took her back into the kitchen. Violet turned her attention back to Charles.

"The mansion was attacked three years ago, and you all said that it would be taken care of, but it hasn't. Now because this happens once again and I'm being hunted, you're laying me off," she said.

"When we tried to handle it, the brotherhood disappeared, and there was nothing from them until now," said Charles.

"How am I supposed to pay the bills and the rent?" she questioned.

"Violet, you're going to need to move so they don't find you," Charles replied.

"I'm not moving," she stated.

"You don't have a choice … I make the decisions on what's best for you," said Charles.

Violet scoffed.

"No you don't," she said.

"Yes I do," Charles argued.

Carlos then walked back into the living room with Jessica in his arms still.

"No you don't Charles, I do," he said.

Charles looked at Carlos.

"Who are you?" Charles asked.

"My name's Carlos and I'm Violet's Godfather," he replied.

"Oh, so you think you know what's best for her, Michael and Jessica?" Charles asked.

Carlos nodded.

"I do because they mean the world to me, they're the only family I have," he replied.

"Carlos, I don't think you understand the situation. Violet's in trouble, therefore she can't work when her enemies will look for her or still be living in this house," Charles replied.

"I do understand, I really do, but she just can't pick up everything and move, especially while Michael's out of town, and besides, I'll be living with her and I can protect her," he said.

"We saw how well that worked out last time," said Jean.

"F*** you Jean," she mentioned.

"Watch your mouth Winchester," said Jean.

"I was able to escape because of Carlos, so regardless, he was still protecting me," she added.

"Please Charles, don't kick her out of here," he pleaded.

Charles sighed.

"As long as you promise to protect her, then she can stay," Charles decided.

Violet then thought for a moment as she remembered that one of her Relatives had a Ranch just outside of town as she looked at Charles.

"You know what? I'll be glad to move," she said.

Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"Really?" Charles asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, really, as long as you can take care of the Bills until I get another job," she replied.

"Where will you move to?" Charles asked.

"One of my Relatives own a Ranch, they've also kept it available to me incase I need to hide," she replied.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Charles asked.

"Honestly, I forgot about it until now. However, like I said … I'll move if you take care of the bills," she replied.

Everyone then looked at Charles, as he looked back at them.

"What do you guys think?" Charles asked.

"You just can't drop her like that and expect her to survive," Logan mentioned.

"That's true," Charles commented.

"We can still offer her the services at the Mansion like if she needs the Infirmary and the Danger Room," said Jean.

Charles thought for a moment.

"Good idea, all of them, and we'll take care of the Bills for you. We'll also give you two hundred fifty dollars each week for groceries," said Charles.

Violet smiled.

"Thank you so much Charles," she thanked.

"You're welcome Violet," said Charles.

"So, how soon do I need to move?" she asked.

"Well, today is Sunday; do you think you can move by Saturday?" Charles asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I think we can manage that," she replied.

"Okay, then that's all we wanted," said Charles.

"Alright, thank you for stopping by," she said.

Without another word, all of the Professors walked out leaving Violet, Carlos, and Jessica alone. Violet then looked at him.

"Well, looks like we have six days to pack and move," she stated.

"I'm here one hundred percent," he smiled.

Violet smiled back.

"Thanks Carlos," she said.

"No problem kiddo," he said.

Just then, Violet's cell phone rang as she grabbed it and smiled at the Caller ID, and then answered it.

"Hey Michael, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good, Carlos is here," she replied.

"Oh yeah? Well, how long's he going to be there for?" Michael asked.

"He's moving in with us, he has nowhere else to go," she replied.

"Wait a second … how can he be there? I thought he was dead, is he not?" Michael asked.

"He escaped Albert's men," she replied.

"Oh, okay, I see, well good for him … I can't wait to see him when I get back," said Michael.

Just then, Jessica tried taking the phone from Violet when she finally succeeded.

"DADDY!" Jessica exclaimed.

Michael let out a small laugh.

"Hey Jessica, how's my baby girl doing?" Michael asked.

"Fine, I miss you daddy, come home," Jessica begged.

Michael sighed.

"I miss you too baby, and I can't come home right now … daddy's working," said Michael.

"YO MICHAEL! GET OFF THE PHONE!" Castiel shouted.

Michael once again sighed.

"Jessica, I have to go, I love you and I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise," said Michael.

Without another word, Michael hung up as Jessica handed the phone back to Violet.

"Here mommy," said Jessica.

Violet took the phone.

"Thanks sweetie," she said.

"Put me down or give me to Grandpa," said Jessica.

Carlos softly sighed as he came over and took Jessica into his arms, as he kept his sight on Violet.

"You going to be okay?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I am," she replied.

"Okay, good," he said.

"Well I should start packing, you can do whatever the hell you want," she stated.

Violet then headed upstairs, leaving Carlos and Jessica alone.

**6 Days Later**

Violet spent all week packing as she succeeded, and it was the day to move. She went into Jessica's room where she found her still asleep.

"Jessica, come on, it's time to go to our new house," she stated.

As tired as Jessica was, she still managed to get up and stretched her arms out to be picked up as Violet did. With one hand holding her, she used the free hand to collapse the pack – n – play and get it folded up as she then walked out of the room with both hands full and went downstairs, going out to the car. Carlos shortly followed has he opened the car door for Violet to get Jessica in, and took the pack – n – play and loaded it in the trunk. After he closed the trunk door, he looked at her.

"You got everything?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I do, so you can go ahead and lock the door," she replied.

Carlos gave a quick nod as he went to go lock the door while Violet closed the back seat car door, and then got in on the driver's side and waited. Carlos came out to the car getting in on the passenger side and looked at her once more.

"You ready?" he asked.

Violet once again nodded.

"Yup," she replied.

Violet started the car and then pulled out of the driveway and began driving, as the moving van followed. They drove for thirty minutes until they arrived at the new place. She then looked at him.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home," she stated.

Carlos smirked.

"Indeed," he commented.

They all got out of the Car, as Violet then pulled the keys out, going up tot the front door, and unlocking it. Once it was opened, they went inside and looked around.

"Well, this is going to be fun," she stated.

Carlos smiled.

"Yes indeed, and it's nice that it's a one story house too," he said.

"So true, smaller house is definitely nice," she commented.

Carlos nodded. Violet then let Jessica down as she began exploring the house. The moving van driver then slightly walked in.

"Um, Mrs. Winchester, would you like help unloading?" the man asked.

Violet thought for a moment.

"No, that's okay, I think we can handle it … we'll just return it to you when we're finished. Could I give you a lift anywhere?" she asked.

The man shook his head.

"No, that's okay, thank you for offering though," the driver replied.

"My pleasure," she said.

The man then walked away as Violet looked at Carlos.

"You want to start unloading?" she asked.

Carlos nodded.

"That would be a good idea, but should we go check the bedrooms out to decide who has which room?" he questioned.

"Good idea," she replied.

Violet and Carlos walked down the hall and found out that all of the bedrooms were master bedrooms, and each one had its own bathroom. They both looked at each other.

"All the same size, so I guess it doesn't matter," she smiled.

"Alright then, let's start unloading," he suggested.

"Right there with you," she smiled.

They began heading out the door as well as Jessica when there was gunfire from a distance hitting Carlos. Violet quickly grabbed Jessica when Carlos collapsed. She looked in the distance wondering if anyone was in sight but didn't see anyone. She quickly pulled her cell phone out and called for an Ambulance while she had Jessica in her arms crying. Carlos then became conscious as Violet kneeled down by him with tears in her eyes.

"Carlos, please stay with me, don't leave," she begged.

Violet then looked at where he was shot which was in the stomach area but more to the side.

"I'm … not going … to leave you … V," he said.

"Just hang in there, an Ambulance is on its way," she said.

Carlos then lost consciousness as she tried to get him to gain it but was having no luck.

"CARLOS! COME ON DAD! STAY WITH ME!" she panicked.

Violet spent a lot of time trying to get him awake when the Ambulance arrived. The Paramedics rushed over to him and got him on the stretcher and loaded. Once he was loaded, they drove off as Violet took Jessica back inside. Without any warning, Albert broke in and looked at Violet.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WESKER?" she snapped.

"Surprised to see me three years later? It's so easy to get to you when Michael's away on a business trip and Carlos is out of the way," said Albert.

"What do you want from me?" she snapped once more.

"Your service of course. I have a new Nightclub, and you were a great girl, so come with me or you'll never see Jessica again," Albert replied.

"Go to hell," she said.

"Do we really have to do this the hard way?" Albert asked.

Violet still had Jessica in her arms as Albert then grabbed her and escorted her to a limousine that just pulled up.

"Seriously?" she questioned.

Albert opened the door.

"Yes, now be a good girl that I know you are and get in," Albert commanded.

Violet reluctantly got in as Albert got in afterwards. The limousine driver drove them to the nightclub and once arriving, Albert forced her out and inside the building. Once they got inside, she saw familiar faces, them being Chris, Alice, Claire, and K – Mart. The minute she saw them, she was shocked.

"What the hell are you four doing here?" she snapped.

Without a word at first, Chris walked up and slapped her across the face. Jessica then began crying as he ignored it.

"You don't speak unless spoken to, and we are co – owners of this place, which means you work for us as well," Chris replied.

Albert then intervened.

"There's no need for that Chris," said Albert.

Albert then turned to Violet.

"My apologies miss … however, it's time you give Jessica up. This Nightclub is no place for her," said Albert.

Alice then came over and snatched Jessica out of her arms.

"MOMMY!" Jessica cried.

Violet then tried to get her back but wasn't able to once being retained by Albert.

"Please, give me my daughter back," she begged.

"You work for me, and then you'll get her back," said Albert.

"How long?" she asked.

"A month, and then you can go free," Albert replied.

"That's it?" she asked.

Albert smirked.

"Trust me, what your job's going to be, that's all you'll be able to stand," Albert replied.

"What? You mean bussing tables like I always do?" she asked.

Albert shook his head.

"No, but a Stripper," Albert replied.

Violet was shocked.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

"No, I'm not, now Claire will show you the ropes and your Uniform," Albert replied.

Without a word, Claire grabbed Violet and escorted her upstairs while Alice took Jessica back to her place. During that month, a lot of things went wrong and she kept getting injured and when she wasn't working, she was able to go to the hospital to see Carlos who was in a coma.

**1 Month Later**

One night, Violet was sitting by Carlos's bedside holding his hand as tears came to her eyes and fell onto it and the sheets.

"Carlos, please wake up," she cried.

She continued to cry as she was devastated to see him in the condition he was in. Darkness was the normal for Carlos lately, but as he slept, a voice came through everything and he could feel a hand. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening but he knew he had to go towards the voice and that's the way he headed. He could now tell that his eyes were closed, and that he had to open them, slowly his eyes opened up.

"V?" he smiled.

Violet fell his hand move a little and heard him speak as she looked up and saw his eyes open up. That very moment, it felt like her heart had stopped beating as she smiled, wiping the lingering tears away from her eyes.

"Carlos, you're alive, you came back!" she smiled more.

Violet got up and gave him a slight hug.

"I was really worried about you, and so was Jessica," she said.

"Where's Jessica?" he asked.

"Chris and the girls are working for Wesker, and Alice took her," she replied.

"What?" he questioned.

"I worked my time off, and Alice won't give Jessica back to me," she replied.

"We'll get her back when I get out, no one can take my granddaughter and get away with it, I promise," he stated.

"Thanks Carlos," she thanked.

"You're welcome, and you can call me dad," he said.

Violet smiled once more. It took a moment for Carlos's eyes to adjust in the light in the hospital room, and for him to even see her clearly. He moved his hand around hers, stretching out his fingers some. He slowly took the time to sit up in the bed, he felt like he had been asleep forever. He was feeling heavy and a little weak, figuring he had been there for some time, just by the way he was feeling.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

Carlo slightly shook his head and then looked around the room, and then back at her waiting for an answer. Violet continued to smile thinking how much she was happy that he was alive and awake.

"It's been a month Carlos," she sighed.

"A month? I wonder what all I missed," he slightly laughed.

Violet looked up at him a little bit more as she began to tear up.

"Carlos…" she cried.

Carlos looked at her noticing she was tearing up some.

"V, what's wrong? I feel fine you know," he said.

Violet softly sighed.

"Carlos, I mean dad, I know you're awake and you're feeling fine, but you would never understand what was truly wrong, and as for…" she was cut off.

Michael walked in as he had a smile on his face.

"Hey Carlos, you're awake," Michael commented.

The minute Violet heard his voice, she turned around and smiled as she jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"I'm so excited you're back!" she exclaimed.

Michael kissed her back as he then looked around and then back at her.

"Where's Jessica?" Michael questioned.

Without an answer, Violet left the room as Carlos sighed knowing what was on her mind. Michael looked at him.

"Is there a reason why she didn't answer me?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should go talk to her," he replied.

"Where did she go? Do you know?" Michael asked.

"You can probably find her in the Cafeteria getting something to eat. I know she didn't leave since her stuff is still here," he replied.

"Right, thanks," said Michael.

Michael headed for the door. He wanted to find her, which was the one and only thing on his mind at the moment. He walked out, and into the Cafeteria where Violet was getting something to eat as she sat at the table by herself in the corner. He walked over to where she was sitting as she didn't notice him at all until he started to say something.

"Violet?" said Michael.

Violet smiled as she looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"I've been away for six weeks, so what happened? Where's Jessica?" Michael asked.

Michael then took her hand in his and looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Alice has Jessica, and won't give her back to me," she finally replied.

"Why does Alice have her?" Michael asked.

"I had to work for Wesker at his new Nightclub as a Stripper," she replied.

"Are you fuckin serious?" Michael asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, I would never lie to you about anything," she replied.

Michael heavily sighed.

"We'll get her back honey, I promise," said Michael.

"I know," she said.

Violet quickly got up and headed for the trash can to throw away what was empty. Michael let her get up as she slowly got up and walked over to her. He then took her into his arms.

"I love you Violet, and like I said, we're in this together, and will always be," said Michael.

Before Violet could say anything else, Michael softly kissed her. He then pulled away from her.

"I love you," said Michael.

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Well, perhaps we should go back to Carlos," Michael suggested.

"Yeah, I agree," she said.

Michael kissed her once more before they both headed back to Carlos's hospital room. Once they got back, Carlos looked up at them.

"Did you two have a nice talk?" he asked.

Michael smiled and slightly nodded.

"I think we had a great talk," Michael replied.

"Well good, so what are you two doing about getting me out of here?" he asked.

"Carlos, we already got the release papers filled out, so you can start getting ready to go home, and Michael called Castiel up and so he's on his way to pick us up," she replied.

"Castiel can drive?" he wondered.

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, he can drive," Michael replied.

"Okay then," he said.

Carlos got up with the help of Violet and started to get himself ready to go home. Just then, a Doctor walked in and looked at Violet.

"Violet, we need to see the stab wounds you received recently," said the Doctor.

Violet looked at Michael and then Carlos, before looking back at the Doctor.

"Fine," she sighed.

Violet walked out of the room to a different one with the Doctor as Michael watched and was worried. Though she left with the Doctor before he could ask questions, he looked at Carlos.

"Do you know what that's about?" Michael asked.

Michael continued to look at him but he had no answer. They were about to leave when the Doctor approached them.

"Michael and Carlos, you may want to come with me and see them for yourself since it seems like the three of you are very close," said the Doctor.

"Well yeah, I'm her husband, and Carlos is her Godfather," Michael commented.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Without another word, the Doctor led the way as they both followed. Violet remained in the room waiting for the wounds to be looked at as the three of them walked into the room. It was silent for a minute when she broke it.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

They both looked at her as Michael took a seat next to her.

"Come on Violet, talk to us," said Michael.

Michael took her hand and continued to keep his eyes fixed on her.

"Just tell us what's going on V, we're family," he said.

Michael put his arm around her.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked.

Violet sighed knowing she was going to have to tell them.

"Things at the Nightclub went wrong, especially with Chris," she began.

Violet swallowed hard before she continued.

"As you both know, I was a Stripper and it entailed me sleeping with other guys for more money and that's where Chris came in. He pulled out his switchblade when I kept refusing and gave me a couple of non – life threatening stab wounds," she finished.

Both guys didn't say anything at the moment. What could they say to her right now, they weren't sure. Both of them were getting angry when they exchanged looks. The Doctor began examining her body where the wounds were, listening to the conversation. She still didn't look at either one because she was ashamed for what she was forced to do for a month.

"Wesker and Chris are going down," Michael growled.

Michael took Violet's hand. It was obvious that he was worried about her even though he didn't say it out loud.

"Just wait until I tell Castiel and my brothers," said Michael.

Both guys wanted to make sure Albert and Chris pay for what they did to her. The Doctor finished examining Violet as he looked at Michael and Carlos.

"There's a stab wound severely infected, it seems to be that there's a piece of the blade in the wound and we'll have to do surgery to get it removed. The longer she goes with it inside of her, the closer it will get to piercing her heart which will kill her," said the Doctor.

The minute Violet heard the news, she pushed the Doctor away and got out of Michael's grip on her hand and tried leaving as Carlos grabbed her to stop her as she started to struggle to get out of his grip.

"LET ME GO CARLOS!" she snapped.

Carlos wouldn't move out of her way or let her go, there was no way he would let her out after hearing what the Doctor had just said.

"You're not going anywhere. We need to make sure you're well," he said.

Violet continued to struggle to get out of his grip while she heard Carlos talk to her but she wouldn't listen.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" she snapped once more.

After she knew he wasn't going to let go, she stopped struggling. Michael looked sadly at her.

"Carlos, why don't you and the Doctor give me and Violet a second to talk," Michael suggested.

Michael then got up and walked over to Carlos patting his shoulder.

"If it'll make you feel better, you can block the outside making sure she can't leave," said Michael.

Michael then grabbed Violet and pulled her away from the door slowly. Carlos nodded his head some as he looked at him.

"That's what I'm going to do," he said.

Carlos placed his hand on the door handle and took the Doctor out of the room. Michael looked at her for a moment before saying a word.

"So are you going to let me in on why you don't want to go through with this?" Michael asked.

Michael sat down and then looked at her again. Violet heavily sighed.

"Michael, I know I'm twenty – one now, but I hate surgeries, okay? Only because there's always that fear that once they put me to sleep, I'll never wake up again because something went wrong. Carlos just woke up, you came home, and I want to get Jessica back. I don't want to take the risk in dying during the surgery already," she replied.

Michael listened to everything she had to say as he could understand.

"I understand," Michael commented.

Michael got up and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms carefully.

"I understand, but if the Doctor said the wound's infected and there's a piece of the blade in there, do you know what that means? It means every time you go to sleep, you'll have me worrying if you're going to wake up the next day or not. Can you live with that? Or can you just maybe try and go through with the surgery?" Michael asked.

Michael looked into her eyes and waited for an answer as she made direct eye contact with him.

"No, it's something I won't be able to live with because that would be too harsh for you to have to go through every day … I'll go through with the surgery, but I want you there until I fall asleep, please?" she begged.

Michael moved her hair out of her face slowly as he made eye contact with her.

"Don't you worry, I'm not leaving your side," said Michael.

Michael smiled as she smiled back.

"You better not leave my side," she commented.

Michael then kissed her softly as he held her in his arms a bit longer.

"Let's tell the Doc the good news then," said Michael.

Michael went over to the door and looked at Carlos.

"Everything's alright. Though it looks like we're going to be here a little longer," said Michael.

Carlos nodded his head and smiled.

"Good, I'll go and get the Doctor then," he said.

Carlos turned around and walked down the hall to get the Doctor.

"Violet has agreed to go through with the surgery," he said.

"Well if she's going through with it, then we can get her prepared for it," said the Doctor.

The Doctor then went back towards the room along with Carlos. Once they walked in, Violet looked at the Doctor.

"I want Michael there with me," she said.

The Doctor softly sighed.

"Violet, that's against the rules, no one can be in the Operating Room except for the Surgeons and the Patient," said the Doctor.

"Alright then, no Michael, no surgery," she refused.

Michael stood there looking at Violet and then the Doctor as he listened to the conversation. He shook his head as he knew how things would go, and that's exactly what was happening. He looked over at Carlos who was about to say something when Michael shook his head letting him know not to say anything just yet.

"Doc, Violet's not going to let you do anything to her if she can't have Michael around. She's a Mutant and been through a lot, so there are a few ways that this could go," he began.

Michael walked over to the Doctor and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You see, Carlos will do just about anything to protect his family. So either you can do what she tells you, or you can deal with him, and when it comes to the well being of his Goddaughter, he won't be nice about it. What do you say Doc?" Michael asked him.

Michael and Carlos both smirked.

"Just know Doc, whichever choice you make, I'll be happy," he said.

Carlos kept grinning while cracking his knuckles a little bit.

"You better make your choice Doc because like my Godfather said, he'll be happy with the one you choose, and so will my husband. Regardless, he'll be there with me, either you let him or Carlos will take care of you," she pressured.

Michael listened to her and nodded his head some as he agreed with all that Violet was saying at the moment. The Doctor looked at her a bit shocked.

"I still don't understand, but fine, you can have him go in with you," the Doctor decided.

The Doctor looked at her.

"Should we get you prepped for surgery? This is going to be an operation where you can go home later today after you come around in the Recovery Room," the Doctor explained.

Violet nodded without saying anything.

"Alright, then get ready and you can meet us just down the hall at the Operating Room," said the Doctor.

Violet softly sighed.

"Could you and Carlos please leave now? I need to talk to Michael alone," she asked.

Michael looked at the Doctor and Carlos.

"Well you heard her, didn't you? So then get out," said Michael.

Michael walked over to the door and opened it for them to exit. The Doctor walked out as Carlos started to do so as Violet smiled at him. He then stopped and looked at Michael.

"Alright, I'll be just outside. I'm not leaving the hospital without her, got it? I'll make sure to get us some food too," said Carlos.

Michael nodded as Carlos walked out. Once they were out, he closed the door as he walked back over to Violet, taking her into his arms holding her.

"So what's on your mind?" Michael asked.

Michael looked into her eyes at that moment and kissed her forehead before she said anything.

"Michael, what if I don't come out of the surgery alive?" she asked.

Michael continued to hold her in his arms and shook his head some.

"You're going to come out of this just fine, alright? I know you're strong," Michael replied.

Michael kissed her softly, trying to ease her fears about the whole thing, though he was more worried than he was letting on at that moment.

"If it helps, I'll make sure not to leave your side at all," Michael added.

"I hope you're right Michael," she said.

Violet was obviously very nervous about it as she then got out of his grip and did what she needed to do to get ready for the surgery. She then put her hand on the door handle, taking a deep breath.

"This is it … I either come out dead or alive," she said.

Violet opened the door and walked down the hall to the Operating Room where the Surgeons were waiting. They got her on the Operating Table with her laying on her stomach and got her hooked up to the monitors and injected her with something to make her drowsy. She knew Michael was right by her side as the main Surgeon looked at him.

"Michael, you want to put the gas mask on her? I figured she would be more eased around you if you did it?" the Surgeon asked.

Michael looked at the Surgeon and nodded as he looked at Violet. He then took the gas mask from him.

"I'll be right by your side, I promise," said Michael.

Michael kissed her softly, and then placed the mask on her just as he was suppose to before she could say anything. Though as he did so, he was a little worried but remained strong for her as he looked at her as she slowly fell asleep. Violet held onto his hand knowing he was there. The Surgeons noticed she was asleep as they began operating on her as Michael stood there watching, there was no way he wanted to leave her. The operation took a couple of hours, as they rolled into the Recovery Room afterwards. Violet started to come around as Michael noticed and looked at her.

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel?" Michael asked.

Michael was concerned about her as Violet made sure she kept her hand in his.

"I feel okay, but still in a lot of pain but I guess it's natural," she replied.

"Well, at least you made it through the surgery," Michael commented.

"Yeah, true, but I just want to go home," she said.

"Alright, I'll see what it is we can do to get you out of here," said Michael.

Violet smiled.

"Thanks Michael," she thanked.

Michael smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back, going to go get the release papers," said Michael.

Before anything else could be said, Michael walked out to go do what he said he was going to do. Within minutes, he walked back into the room, this time with Carlos and Castiel. The Doctor that was looking after Violet walked in.

"Violet, you can go home, but you'll need antibiotics to fight the infection in the stab wound, and then you should be good," said the Doctor.

"Thanks Doc," she said.

The Doctor gave her a quick nod and walked out of the room as Violet got out of bed and got ready to go home, as she walked out with the guys. Michael helped her get in the car as she sat in the back seat as he did the same. Carlos took the front seat as Castiel then got in and once situated, he started the car and began driving back to the house. Violet fell asleep on Michael as he wrapped an arm around her. He couldn't wait to get home so that he could relax with her. Once they made it home, they all got out and went inside the house as everything was still packed away. Violet then broke into tears as she collapsed on the floor. The guys circled around her and kneeled down to comfort her with the obvious of knowing what was wrong.

"We're going to get her back sweetie, I promise," said Michael.

"I know, but I just want her now," she cried.

Carlos sighed as he looked at Castiel.

"Jessica was kidnapped by Albert Wesker and they're refusing to give her back even though V did everything she was asked to do, any ideas on how?" he asked.

Castiel thought for a minute before saying anything.

"I'm sure there's a way, I just have to think," Castiel replied.

Without another word, Violet walked out of the living room and into her bedroom, as she laid on the mattress where pillows and blankets, including sheets were. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes swelled up with more tears. Michael then walked out of the living room and made his way to the bedroom slowly. He stood in the doorway looking at her for a moment and then went over and sat down beside her.

"Do you want some alone time?" Michael asked.

Violet smiled through her tears as she looked at him and nodded.

"Alone time with just you, and no one else," she replied.

Michael laid down beside her and brought her into his arms carefully as she continued to smile.

"Then you have me all to yourself," said Michael.

Michael laid there getting comfortable. He closed his eyes as he held against him. Violet ended up falling asleep in his arms until a while later when she started to have a nightmare of everything that had happened to her especially thinking that she lost Carlos. She began to toss and turn, sweating and crying softly. Michael stayed asleep for awhile until he felt her moving against him as he held her. He woke up some and saw her as he tried to wake her up.

"Violet, wake up," Michael said softly.

Michael was worried about her as it could be hinted in his voice. Violet woke up shouting one thing.

"CARLOS!" she shouted.

Michael looked at her but didn't saying, as there was then a knock on the door to break the silence. He got out of bed and went over to the door and opened it, and standing at the door was Carlos. Carlos looked at him and then at Violet.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yeah, things are fine, why?" she asked.

"You yelled my name V," he replied.

"She was having a nightmare," said Michael.

"About what?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Don't lie to me V, what was it about?" he asked again.

"Everything that went on in the past couple of years, including when I thought you were dead," she replied.

Carlos sighed.

"You need to go see Professor Xavier," he suggested.

Violet shook her head.

"No, I'm not going to see him because of a stupid nightmare," she snapped.

"Fine, then let them get worse," he said.

"CARLOS!" Michael snapped.

"WHAT?" he snapped back.

"You really going to be that way towards her?" Michael questioned.

"Why not? He thinks he's my father and can still tell me what to do, I don't need him," she interrupted.

"VIOLET!" Michael snapped.

Carlos looked at her sadly.

"Maybe I should go," he said.

Violet heavily sighed.

"Carlos, please don't go," she said.

Carlos looked at her.

"Why do you still need me around?" he asked.

"Carlos, you're the closest thing I have to a father and I'll always need you even though I say I don't. If it really helps, I'll go talk to the Professor and see if he can help me," she replied.

Carlos slightly smiled.

"That's all that I want for you to do, because it may help you. V, you have to understand that there are times that other people will understand you better than I would because I'm not a Mutant," he said.

"That's true, so are we good?" she asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, we're good. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go and take care of a few things like to get Jessica back," he replied.

Carlos walked away as Michael closed the door and looked at Violet.

"What's on your mind?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, except wanting to get our daughter back ... I miss her so much," she replied.

Michael climbed back in bed without another word being said, and pulled Violet into his arms and held her against him. He kissed her passionately as she kissed him back. Violet's hand made its way under his shirt as it trailed up his chest a little bit. Michael smiled as he kissed her a little more. He then rolled over and looked down at her as she was under him. He looked at her beautiful face as he kissed her again deeply. Both of her hands went under his shirt, but then tugged at the bottom of it a little bit trying to pull it off of him.

"Could you help me?" she asked.

Soon enough, Michael's shirt had come off as he looked down at her. He kissed her once more as he started to lift her shirt some. He then stopped for a moment as he caught his breath.

"We should stop," Michael said sweetly.

Michael wanted to continue but he knew it would be better if he stopped there. He kissed her once more and then pulled back as he continued to smile at her. There was a silence between them until Violet broke it.

"Where'd you get the bullet wound on your shoulder from?" she asked.

Michael sighed.

"Castiel accidentally shot me ... never give an angel a gun," Michael replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," she mentioned.

"Me too," said Michael.

Violet's hands went back up his chest and to his shoulder as she kept her sight on the scar until she looked away. Even though it was an accident, seeing the wound really upset her because of how close she could have come to losing him. She then picked up his shirt and handed it to him.

"Please put your shirt back on Michael," she said.

Violet didn't want to admit how the scar made her feel. Michael took his shirt and kept it in his hands as he looked down at it. He then looked at her.

"Sorry," Michael apologized.

Michael put his shirt back on and then looked at her again. He wondered what was going through her mind, since he couldn't read it or anything along those lines. He wasn't even good at reading people so right now it was hard for him to find the right thing to say. If she wasn't hurt, he would've kept going or maybe he stopped because he didn't just want to use her since he did in fact love her, after all, they're married. Violet looked away and towards the window as Michael shook his head some.

"Alright, tell me what's going through your mind, I can't read it," said Michael with frustration.

Violet shook her head.

"Alright, fine, I'm out of here, call me when you're ready to talk," said Michael.

Michael took his keys out and stormed out of the room and out of the house before anyone could stop him. Violet then got up and chased after him as she saw him about ready to get in his car.

"You know, if you leave, you're just going to be like my father, but there's something that my mother and I don't have in common," she said.

"And what's that?" Michael asked.

"I won't wait for you to return, so if you leave, I want a divorce," she replied.

"Are you serious?" Michael asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

Michael sighed.

"Then tell me what you're thinking," said Michael.

"Michael, I could've lost you, even though it was an accident. I saw the scar for the first time, it's going to be difficult to look at," she admitted.

Michael closed the car door as he looked at her.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Michael asked.

"I thought you would've thought it was stupid," she replied.

Michael softly scoffed.

"It's not stupid," said Michael.

"Good, then can you please come back inside?" she asked.

Michael nodded. He then walked towards Violet as the both of them went inside together.

"You two okay?" he asked.

Violet nodded.

"Yeah Carlos, we're fine," she replied.

Castiel looked at Violet and Michael with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Cas?" Michael asked.

"I have some bad news Michael," Castiel replied.

"What?" Michael asked.

Without another word, Castiel walked over to the front door and in walked Albert, Chris, Claire, and K - Mart.

"Violet belongs to us," said Albert.

"No I don't ... you released me after I was done serving my time," she interrupted.

"Wrong Vi, you signed a contract with us, therefore we still own you," said Chris.

Violet looked at Castiel and Carlos.

"Can you two do something about this?" she asked.

They both shook their heads.

"No, sorry V, you have to honor the contract that you signed, so if I were you, you would go without causing any problems," he replied.

Violet sighed and looked at Michael.

"I'm sorry Michael, I have no choice," she apologized.

"I'll come for you," said Michael.

Violet kissed him gently.

"I know," she said.

Violet then looked at Albert and the others.

"I'm ready to go with you quietly," she said.

Albert smirked.

"Good," said Albert.

Chris grabbed Violet and escorted her out as Albert and the others followed. Once they walked out, Michael closed the door behind them.

"What are we going to do? There has to be something. Anything," said Michael.

"Well, we can try and talk to them about ending her contract," he suggested.

"We can try, but we'll go together incase something goes wrong," said Castiel.

Michael nodded in agreement.

"Then lets do it, at least we can try and do something. I don't think I'd be a very good husband for her if I didn't try all I could do," said Michael.

The three of them went out to the car and all got in, as Castiel went into the driver's seat, and drove them to the Nightclub. Once they got there, Michael climbed out as Carlos looked at him.

"We'll be out here if you need us," he said.

Michael nodded his head and turned to head towards the Nightclub. Once he was inside, he saw Alice as he walked towards her, grabbing her and slammed her against the wall.

"Where's my daughter?" Michael growled.

"Why should I tell you?" Alice asked.

"Because you will if you want to live," Michael growled.

Alice didn't give him an answer as Michael then began choking her.

"I know Wesker mad you human meaning you can die like one," said Michael.

"Alright! Jessica's upstairs in the first room," Alice answered.

Michael slammed her up against the wall one last time and released his grip on her. Once she fell to the ground, he kicked her in the stomach.

"Stay down bitch," said Michael.

Michael then continued to find his way to the staircase when Claire spotted him. She walked towards him and smiled.

"Well, look what came in, Michael, right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah Claire, you know me, you hate me, remember?" Michael replied.

"Me hate you? Never," said Claire.

Claire then grabbed his hand and led him over to the VIP Section. Once they were there, she pushed him onto the couch and climbed into his lap.

"Claire, what are you doing? You know I'm married," said Michael.

Before Claire said anything, she kissed him gently.

"Tonight you're not, so please just relax and enjoy this. If you don't, I won't help you get your wife and daughter back," Claire whispered.

"Why do you want to help me?" Michael asked.

"I've always liked you Michael, it's that Albert gave us something so he can control us and get rid of you, Carlos, Castiel, and your brothers. Once this stuff wears off and he knows about it, he'll give it to us again. The plan that Albert currently has is trying to get you out of the way and make Violet marry him," Claire explained.

"He can't, because she's married to me," said Michael.

Claire shook her had.

"No, she's not. You know the contract she signed? It was a bunch of divorce papers in disguise," Claire replied.

"WHAT?!" Michael snapped.

"You two are now divorced," said Claire.

Albert started heading towards the VIP section as Claire put her act on again as Michael was pretending to enjoy it. Once Albert noticed him, he walked over to him and looked down.

"Enjoying my girl Michael?" Albert asked.

Michael nodded.

"I am, she's good," Michael replied.

"And the best," said Albert.

"One hundred bucks for an hour and private show," said Claire.

Michael looked at her as she then winked at him as he smirked.

"One hundred bucks it is," said Michael.

"That's my girl," said Albert.

Michael gave Claire a one hundred dollar bill as she took it and his hand. She walked upstairs with him and went into a room and closed the door, locking it. He then looked at her.

"Violet's actually locked up in Albert's office and Jessica's in the room next to this one. If we're going to get them out, we need K - Mart and Chris to help us too," said Claire.

Just then, there was a pounding on the door as they both looked at each other.

"Room's occupied, private show, come back in an hour," Claire shouted.

"Let us in Claire, we want to join you," said K - Mart.

Claire walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it. Once it was open, K - Mart and Chris rushed in. Claire then closed and locked the door once more.

"I'm so sorry for how we behaved but we know you're here to get your wife..." Chris began.

"Violet's not my wife anymore, Albert tricked her into signing divorce papers," said Michael.

"No, he didn't, he made her sign a contract ... who told you otherwise?" Chris asked.

"Claire did," Michael answered.

Chris looked at his sister.

"Why?" Chris questioned.

"I didn't want him to go back to her ... he should be with me ... I'm sorry," Claire apologized.

"What could you want from me?" Michael asked.

"All of you, why should Violet be the lucky one?" Chris asked.

"I love my wife, and forever I'll remain faithful to her. I'm sorry Clair, but there's someone out there for you, and it's not me," Michael replied.

Michael turned his attention to Chris.

"How can I get my wife back?" Michael asked.

"I know she's scared of me because what I did to her but I can make things look the way they're suppose to. Instead of making her sleep with me, I can release her," said Chris.

"How do we get her past Albert?" Michael asked.

Just then, Michael's cell phone began ringing as he pulled it out, seeing it was Carlos calling.

"Hold on," said Michael.

Michael pressed the 'send' button to answer the call.

"What's up?" Michael asked.

"Everything going okay in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we're going to need yours and Castiel's help," said Michael.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"We need a distraction. K - Mart's going to need one of you two since I'm where I need to be to get Jessica back, but if this looks normal, Albert will think things are normal. The one that's not with K - Mart can help get Violet out of Wesker's office," Michael explained.

"We're on our way in," he said.

Carlos then hung up the phone as he looked at Castiel.

"Our help's needed in there ... leave the girl to me," he said.

Carlos nodded as they both got out of the car and walked into the Nightclub. Albert noticed as he walked over to them.

"What are you two doing there?" Albert asked.

"Just looking to have a good time, got a problem with that?" he asked.

Just then, K - Mart came downstairs and walked over to them, taking their hands as she looked at Albert.

"I got them, so then don't worry Albert," said K - Mart.

K - Mart walked away with Carlos and Castiel and led them over to the staircase. She then let go of Castiel, and kept a hold on Carlos.

"I'm taking Carlos, and what you need to do Cas is go into Albert's office, you'll find Violet there," said K - Mart.

"You got it," said Castiel.

K - Mart and Carlos went upstairs to the same room where everyone was in as Chris cam out and headed downstairs. Albert was still clueless of what was going on but it was the way they all wanted it. Chris cracked his knuckles to stay in character as Albert walked over to him.

"Paying Violet a brutal visit?" Albert asked.

"How could you tell?" Chris asked.

"It looks like you're going to do something to her," Albert replied.

"Well, I'm just doing my job Albert," said Chris.

Before another word was said, Chris walked away and headed towards the office. As soon as he reached the doorway, he met up with Castiel as they walked in together. When Violet saw Chris, she was expecting something different from him then why he was really there.

"Stay away from me Chris," she warned.

"Would you calm down hun, I'm here, so he's not going to do anything to you," said Castiel.

Violet looked at Castiel and then back at Chris.

"Prove it," she said.

Chris took out a set of keys and looked at her.

"On here is a key that will open the door to the cell you're in. Another key will release the cuffs you're restrained in," said Chris.

Violet still didn't believe him but softly sighed. Chris walked over to the door and unlocked it, walking in and uncuffing her. Violet rubbed her wrists and looked at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Thank you Chris," she thanked.

"You're welcome hun, now you and Castiel better leave before Albert comes to check up on you. You know where the secret passage is to get out of the building, don't you?" Chris asked.

"Behind the bookcase, right?" she asked.

Chris nodded.

"Yeah, now get out of here, the both of you," said Chris.

Violet gave him a quick hug and opened the door to the secret passage as she and Castiel went through it. Once the door closed, Chris sighed with relief and walked out of the office. Violet and Castiel got out safely and to the car as they waited for Michael, Carlos, and Jessica. Chris walked back upstairs and went into the room where Claire, K - Mart, Carlos, and Michael were hanging out.

"She's been set free, and is now outside waiting in the car with Castiel," Chris mentioned.

"How do we get Jessica out without Albert knowing about it?" Claire asked.

"I have a plan," he said.

Everyone looked at Carlos.

"You do? Really?" Michael asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, all the stuff I need to get her out is in the car," he replied.

"But how are we going to pull this one off?" K - Mart asked.

Carlos looked at K - Mart.

"We need this to be seen as us doing so well that I want to take you home. Once we're out, I'll get my equipment and go in through the window," he replied.

"What will I do?" K - Mart asked.

"You're getting paid to be a Stripper, so do the same with Castiel except make sure Violet's hidden incase Albert goes outside," he replied.

"What about me and Michael?" Claire asked.

"And me?" Chris added.

"Claire, stick to what you're doing, the same with Michael," he said.

Carlos then looked at Chris.

"You can do whatever you want or go in another room and just say you have Violet in there with you," he said.

"Okay, let's do this," said Chris.

Carlos and K - Mart walked out and went downstairs while Claire and Michael stayed in one room and Chris went in the other. As soon as Carlos and Claire got downstairs, Albert looked at them.

"And where are you two going?" Albert asked.

"I wanted to take her for the night. I have a thousand bucks, but I won't pay until the end of the night, so what do you say?" Carlos offered.

"Get out of her, you two have fun," said Albert.

K - Mart walked up to Albert and kissed him deeply.

"I'll be back in the morning," K - Mart smiled.

"Yes you will be," said Albert.

Carlos and K - Mart walked out of the Club and out to the car. As soon as they got there, they dropped the act as he opened the passenger side and grabbed his backpack. As soon as he got what he needed, K - Mart climbed into the car and explained the whole plan to Castiel. Carlos put his backpack on and headed back towards the Nightclub. He took a rope out with a hook at the end as he swung it, and ended up grabbing onto something. As soon as it was stable, he climbed up until he reached the window to the room that Jessica was being kept in. As soon as he reached the window, he pulled a knife out that he kept on him at all times and undid the hitch. Once the window was unlocked, he opened it and climbed into the room. He then looked over and saw Jessica asleep on the bed as he softly sighed. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and gently laid his hand on Jessica's head, and stroked her hair back some.

"Jessica, wake up," he whispered.

As soon as Jessica heard his voice, she woke up and turned towards him.

"Grandpa?" Jessica questioned.

Carlos smiled and slightly nodded.

"Yeah, it's me, come on, let's get you home," he said.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Jessica asked.

"Your dad's in the next room and your mom's outside waiting in the car," he replied.

Jessica then got up and reached her arms out to be picked up as Carlos did so. He then walked out of the room with her and entered the next room where Claire and Michael were. The moment Jessica saw her father; she smiled wide as she stretched her arms out for him to take her.

"DADDY!" Jessica exclaimed.

Michael smiled as he walked over to Carlos and gently took Jessica out of his arms.

"Hey sweetie," said Michael.

Michael kissed her forehead as he turned his attention back to Carlos.

"Thank you for rescuing her," Michael thanked.

"You're welcome Michael, and thank you to all of you for doing your part in order to get her back," he said.

K - Mart all of a sudden ran upstairs and into the room completely out of breath.

"What is it K - Mart?" Claire asked.

"Albert, he's figured out that Chris helped Violet escape. Castiel already drove off, and he might go after him knowing he was in on it. We need to leave, and now or else we'll all be killed except Jessica of course," said K - Mart.

They all nodded in agreement as they walked out of the room, as Claire banged on the door of the room Chris was in.

"LET'S GO CHRIS! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Claire yelled.

Chris heard her as he opened the door and walked out, joining the rest of the group. Once they all reached the bottom of the stairs, Albert greeted them.

"Going somewhere?" Albert asked.

"Yeah, we are ... we quit Albert," said K - Mart.

"Is that so?" Albert questioned.

They all nodded.

"Yeah," K - Mart answered.

"Do you know what happens to the people who decide to quit without my approval?" Albert questioned.

"No, what?" K - Mart asked.

Albert then pulled his gun out and before he could pull the trigger, Alice got in the way between him and the group.

"Let them go Albert," said Alice.

"Okay," said Albert.

"Okay? That's it?" Claire asked.

Albert quickly fired his gun, shooting K - Mart in the chest as she fell to the ground bleeding. Jessica began crying as he pointed his gun towards Claire.

"Nobody move or she gets it," said Albert.

"What the hell Albert?! Let them go," said Alice.

Albert cocked his gun, keeping it on Claire.

"Are you sure you want to press your luck?" Albert asked.

"Look Albert, K - Mart needs an ambulance and you..." Alice was interrupted.

Before she could finish, Albert pulled the trigger striking Claire in the neck as she was instantly killed. Jessica continued to cry as Michael tried calming her down. Carlos kneeled down to the ground as he tried putting pressure on K - Mart's wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding but before too long, she took her last breath and died. Carlos' eyes teared up as he wiped his eyes, and then stood up as he looked at Albert.

"You killed Claire and K - Mart, why?" he growled.

Albert then pointed his gun at Carlos.

"Would you like to be next Carlos?" Albert grinned.

Carlos shook his head.

"No, but please answer my question," he replied.

"I was going to kill them anyway when they were no longer needed," Alice answered.

"You bastard," said Chris.

Albert pointed his gun at Carlos.

"What did you just call me?" Albert asked.

"I just called you a..." Chris started answering.

Chris pulled out his gun and quickly shot Albert in the head.

"Bastard," Chris finished.

Everyone in the Nightclub looked at them as Chris looked around.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Did you just seriously do that?" he asked.

Chris looked at Carlos and nodded.

"Yeah, why? He killed my sister and K - Mart, he deserved it," Chris replied.

Carlos didn't say anything as he pulled his cell phone out and called for an ambulance. Once he was off the phone, he looked at Chris.

"Ambulances are on their way ... I'm so sorry about your sister though," he said.

Chris sighed.

"It's the way it goes," said Chris.

There was a silence between the group as people began leaving the Club. Jessica then looked at her father.

"Daddy, can we go home?" Jessica asked.

Michael looked at Carlos and Chris.

"Do you mind if I take her home?" Michael asked.

"Go right ahead ... I need to get things situated here, so go ahead and Carlos, you can leave too if you want," Chris replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Chris nodded.

"Absolutely, now please go," Chris replied.

"Alright man, if you need me, you know where to find me," he said.

Carlos and Michael both walked away leaving Chris alone as he broke into tears. Once they were out of sight, he got up and went to the top of the staircase to overlook the Club.

"EVERYONE GO HOME! THIS IS NOW A CRIME SCENE!" Chris yelled.

Immediately, the music stopped, the lights came on, and everyone left. As soon as people cleared out, Paramedics, Police Officers, and Crime Scene Investigators walked in. Three hours passed and Chris was still sitting on a step watching everyone do their job as a Police Officer walked over to him.

"Thank you for being so patient Mr. Redfield you can go home. As for the Nightclub, we're closing it until further notice," said the Police Officer.

"Thank you Officer," Chris thanked.

"Anytime," said the Police Officer.

Just then, a beautiful eighteen year old girl with blond hair, green eyes, standing to be five foot two walked in as Chris noticed her. He stood up and walked over to her and looked at her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but this is a Crime Scene which means you're not allowed in here," said Chris.

"I know but I came here to ask you for a job," the girl replied.

"Once this Nightclub opens back up, then come back and talk to me since I'll be the new owner of this place," said Chris.

"Alright Chris, I will," said the girl.

Chris was shocked that she knew his name since he had never seen her before and tried keeping a low profile.

"How do you know my name?" Chris asked.

"Let's just say you know me but in a different life," the girl replied.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Chris asked.

The girl smiled.

"Do you really want to know my name?" the girl asked.

"I asked you didn't I?" Chris asked.

"Yes you did," the girl replied.

"Well?" Chris wondered.

"Jessica Marie Winchester," she introduced.


End file.
